


What brothers do

by Writerofthefuture



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthefuture/pseuds/Writerofthefuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quick chapter about Dylan waking up</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan looked over at Norman. His face was emotionless his pale skin was glowing from the sunlight coming in through the window. Dylan didn't know why he noticed things like this about Norman. How his eyes changed colours depending on how he was feeling that day. When he was sad grey storm clouds , clouded over. When he was angrey lighting bolts joilted over them. They were beautiful, Norman was beautiful. 

One of the reasons he left was Norman. When Norman touched him shirves went down his back and goose bumbs covered his entire body. The main reason was of course Norma who was crazy ,demanding and down right too affectionate to Norman but Norman let her. If he were to be honest to himself he was jealous of her. He wanted Norman in sick ways but he was sick, Norma was sick, Norman was sick. Their family was sick in mentally unstable ways.


	2. When Dylan left

Norman turned around and looked back at Dylan. Dylan was sitting on the couch his legs wide open and a beer in his hand. Norman's eyes trailed up Dylans thighs and to the slight bulge in Dylan's tight jeans. Norman sighed to himself and turned back to the window.  
Every since he had hit puberty he had a raging hard on for his older half brother. 

Once when Dylan was 16, it was a hot day and Dylan had mowed the lawn. He was lying on a chair outside and Norman had came up just out of sight to look at him. Sweat glisting down his chest but one of Norman's favortie moments is when He had came home early from school. Dylan was in his room his door slighty open. Norman was about to call out to him. Until he heard it. Dylan was moaning and there was a slick wet sound coming from his room. Norman creeped up in peaked through the door. Dylan was lying completely naked on top of the sheets his hand fisted around his hard aching cock. He was slick with sweat . Precum glisting on the tip. Norman groped his own painfully hard erection through his jeans. Dylan arched his back and slid his left hand down to his ass. Where he began to finger himself. Norman watched as Dylan's fingers worked in and out his hole. Norman reached down his own pants and began jerking useing his precum as lube. Norman bit down on his lip to keep from moaning. Dylan gasped thats when he said it right before Dylan came he said Norman's name. Norman came at the sight. He quickly tucked himself away and went outside to act if he had never came inside to hear the whole ordeal.Norman had used the image many times over the years. 

When Dylan left Norman felt an emty hole in his chest.


	3. Home Drunk

Norman was up in his room lying on his bed when He looked up Dylan was in the door way he looked lost in thought and hadn't even noticed that Norman was looking right at him now.Norman surveyed Dylan checking without words to see if the older boy was ok. He looked fine no obvious bruises or cuts from one of his drunk bar fights where he could of got a head concussion. Norman opened his mouth to say something but stopped this strange strangled sound coming out instead.The sound woke Dylan from whatever trance he was in . He blinked his eyes avoiding Norman's gaze. Dylan half turned around before stoping. "Norma , left for her date , so you'll ...uh ... have to make your own super" Then he left back down the stairs. Norman felt a hot uncomfortable feeling in his stomach at "date". His mother was not meant to date , she was meant to be a mother and mother him.

Norman angrily stomped down the stairs and down to the kitchen. He cooked rice and veggies with chicken. He was doing dishes when Dylan came in stumbling and recking of alcohol. "Hey Nor..man *hic*" Norman didn't say anything or even turn around to look at Dylan. He had spent too many times explaining to Dylan how this was an interoperate way to act so he stopped wasting his breath on it. Usually Dylan would just slaughter away to pass out on the couch but he didn't tonight. Tonight he set his beer on the table and slipped in be hide Norman wrapping his arms around Norman's waist and pressing himself to his back. Dylan made a soft sigh sound and kissed Norman's ear before disappearing into the living room.

This was strange thing for Dylan to do, even when Dylan was sober he hadn't shown any affection towards Norman , in fact Norman realized Dylan rarely even looked him in the eyes when he spoke to him. Norman finished the dishes ,wiped his hands dry and went into the living room. Norman stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. Dylan was stretched out on the couch his head flopped to the side. Norman went to the closet and pulled out a comforter and laid it on top of him. Dylan softly mumbled in his sleep. "Goodnight" Norman said leaving the room.


	4. Hung Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick chapter about Dylan waking up

The next morning Dylan was hung over , really hung over . So he pulled the wadded blanket and pressed it against his temple."morning Dylan" Norman's vocie was cearful which just made Dylan feel wrost in that moment. He grumbled and turned over only to be face to face with Norman's junk who was looming over him. "Are u getting up Dylan?" Norman asked. Dylan scaned up Norman's chest stoped at his collar bones for a moment before looking up at his face. "Whats it to you?" Dylan asked. Normans eyes were blue but he could see the lighting in his eyes, what did Norman have to be happy about this early he didn't know but looking Norman in the eyes always felt like a mistake because once he made eye contact he couldn't look away from Norman, Norman's skin was so pale it looked as if it were glowing in the right light , his plaid blue shirt highlighted his eyes and showed his collar bones and neck off perfectly."so u want breakfest then?....cause i was going to make some"Norman gestered over to the kitchen not breaking the eye contact for a second  
"Yeah sure" Dylan said sitting up he put his hand on Norman's chest it was ment as a brotherly pat but it lasted too long to be brotherly. God He was so fucked up Dylan thought


	5. Soaking wet

Norman went back into the kitchen but couldn't shake the feeling of what just happened , was Dylan checking him out?, Did he feel the same way Norman did?. Norman got a warm feeling in his chest but at the same time an un easy one in his stomach. It was probably just his imagination wanting something to happen. Norman thought back to that moment when Dylan touched him his fingers spread a crossed his chest. Norman garbed he fabric of his shirt where he had touched him just holding it for no reason Norman could explain. Then the shower started running and Norman guessed it was Dylan because mother had already went down to work.It toke Norman only a couple of minutes to make breakfast. so he called Dylan from the bottom of the stairs when he got no answer. He climbed up the stairs and went to the bathroom door. He was about to knock when he heard a sound the distinctively sounded like a moan.Norman pressed his ear up against the door. Yup that was diffidently a moan. " ah Norman" wait Norman thought then he suddenly hit his head on the door and fell backward. A second later Dylan was standing in the hallway with a towel wrapped around his waist." Norman what are you doing?" Dylan asked raising his brow. "uh .. breakfast?" Norman stuttered pointing to the direction of the stairs.Norman tired not to but his eyes had a mind of his own and got fixated on the erection Dylan was still sporting.


	6. Baby brother

Norman knew Dylan could see him but he just couldn't help Dylan knelt down next to Norman dragging his hand a crossed Norman's chest "you like that Norman?, you like how hot you make your big brother?" Norman shivered . "do you want me Norman?" Dylan asked looking into Normans eyes now. "yes" Norman said quietly . Dylan leaned down and Norman closed his eyes "is this ok? Dylan asked. Norman opened his eyes and looked at his half brother concern written over his face. Norman grabbed the front of Dylan's shirt pulling him in for a harsh kiss. which Dylan then softened . Dylan was now straddling Normans hips , Norman could feel Dylan hardness rocking against his thigh. So Norman got a little braver and reached be hide Dylan grabbing a handful of his ass , then sucking at his bottom lip. Dylan moaned and rocked his hip finding the perfect place right against Normans own growing hardness. "ah fuck Norman....bed now" Dylan moaned "yes brother dearest" Norman replied in almost sarcasm. " fuck Norman you keep talking like that , and i might cum before we even get our clothes off"  
Norman grinned and dragged Dylan off into his room. Throwing Dylan on the bed and slowing removing his shirt.Norman Yanked the towel away from Dylan so that he was completely exposed lying on his bed "Turn over" Norman order unbuttoning his pants now. Dylan normally wouldn't take orders form anyone especially not his young brother but today the order sent shivers through him all going straight to his throbbing cock he had now pressed against the bed. He could feel Normans weight on the bed be hide him then two fingers came to his face and he heard "suck" so he did what anyone would who wanted to get fucked , he sucked on them till Norman pulled away an promptly inserted them into Dylan's hole. "ah" Dylan moaned " ah god please Norman" Dylan moaned "please what?" Norman teased " fuck me" Dylan gasped out. "well since you asked so nicely"  
Norman lined himself up and pushed in slowly , then pulled almost all the way out before pounding back in. Norman grabbed Dylan's hips and fucked Dylan hard and fast.turning Dylan into a whining puddle of moans. " you like that Dylan? , you like getting fucked by your baby brother?" , "ah yes" Dylan answered.  
Dylan was the first to cum all over the sheets of Norman's bed ,two more thrusts and Norman came, filling Dylan up till he was empty.  
Norman laid down gently next to Dylan before falling asleep. " that was the best fuck I've ever had" Dylan whispered, wrapping his arms and legs around Norman cuddling up before falling asleep himself.


End file.
